Дань традициям
by Yael1
Summary: В семье Снейпа есть традиция...


**Название: "Дань традициям"**

**Автор: Яэль**

**Бета: Мерри. Стилизация Устава – ее заслуга**

**Рейтинг: ****PG****-13**

**Пейринг: Гарри/Снейп**

**Жанр: юмор**

**Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую**

**Саммари: в семье Снейпа есть традиция...**

**Предупреждение: AU, не учитываются события 6 и 7 книги**

**Примечание: фик пишется в подарок ****Destri**** по 11 челленджу Снарри-феста**

* * *

Мадам Снейп была женщиной уникальной. Единственной женщиной, которой удалось шокировать Альбуса Дамблдора. А это уже говорит о многом. В свои шестьдесят пять Корнелия Снейп могла появиться на приеме в Министерстве в маггловском мини-костюме, отправиться в центр маггловского Лондона в праздничной мантии и бесцеремонно пригласить на танец Министра Магии.

Корнелия вернулась в Англию сразу после победы над Волдемортом, а до этого больше двадцати лет жила среди магглов на Лазурном Берегу Франции. Беззаботная жизнь на берегу моря хорошо отразилась на здоровье мадам Снейп, и, вернувшись, она с энтузиазмом взялась за воспитание своего единственного сына.

Дело в том, что при всей своей экстравагантности и непредсказуемости, Корнелия Снейп уважала традиции. А особенно традиции такого древнего рода, как Снейпы.

- Мама, я устал повторять, что никакой свадьбы не будет! – рявкнул Северус.

- Не говори глупости, сынок, - отмахнулась Корнелия, перелистывая огромный том в кожаном переплете.

«Устав и традиции семейства Снейпов» - именно это было написано золотыми буквами на корешке.

- Я была права! Параграф № 2065: «Наследнику рода Снейпов должно торжественно просить благословения родителей или родных невесты в присутствии двух свидетелей. После того в родовом поместье следует устроить обручение, непременно созвав не только родных жениха и невесты, но и всех достойных и в свете магическом уважаемых людей. Свадьбу играют не раньше, чем через три месяца после обручения».

«Невеста» застонала, но Корнелия не обратила на это никакого внимания, продолжая с энтузиазмом перелистывать книгу.

- А вот и параграф № 4578. О наследни...

- Мама!

- Ну, хорошо. Не будем о детях, Северус. Но благословение твоей семьи, Гарри, нам просто необходимо.

* * *

- Сев, я думаю, она успокоится через несколько дней, - промурлыкал Гарри, устраиваясь поудобней на черных шелковых простынях под боком у Северуса.

- Ты не знаешь мою мамашу, Поттер.

- Брось. Ну, что она может сделать? Поворчит несколько дней, прочитает еще пару параграфов и успокоится. Не думаешь же ты, что она действительно собирается нас поженить?

Ответить Северус не успел, потому что в гостиной раздался хлопок, а спустя секунду дверь спальни распахнулась:

- С добрым утром, мальчики! – жизнерадостно воскликнула мадам Снейп. – Одевайтесь скорее, нам пора!

- Мама!

- Мадам Снейп! – Гарри попытался прикрыться простыней и оказался на полу, откуда он в ужасе уставился на свою будущую... свекровь? На Корнелии Снейп были надеты черные кожаные брюки, черный топик, красные туфли на платформе, а дополнял все это великолепие цыганский платок из России, небрежно наброшенный на плечи.

- Мама, что ты здесь делаешь, да еще в таком виде? – наконец смог спросить Северус.

- Как что? Сегодня воскресенье, у магглов выходной, так что мы все сможем нанести семье Гарри предварительный визит.

Гарри застонал, Снейп выругался, а Корнелия, обворожительно улыбнувшись, отправилась на кухню готовить "мальчикам" кофе.

- Я же говорил, что ты не знаешь мою мать, - буркнул Снейп.

Гарри кивнул, глядя в пространство неподвижным взглядом. Через несколько минут Мальчик-Который-Победил-Вольдеморта, бывший главный аврор Англии, который уже второй год преподавал ЗОТС в Хогвартсе, вскочил с пола и вцепился в Северуса.

- Сев, а давай сбежим, а?! Альбус даст нам отпуск на пару месяцев, возможно, он даже станет нашим Хранителем Секрета. Или мы можем спрятаться от нее в Лондоне, или...

- Гарри, - Северус никогда прежде не смотрел на своего любовника так виновато. – Лучше одевайся, а то она решит, что мы спим, и вернется. Поверь мне, ты не хочешь знать, на что она способна в гневе.

Гарри сглотнул и начал торопливо одеваться, с опаской посматривая на дверь.

Через десять минут "жених" и "невеста" сидели на кухне, где их ждали кофе и потрясающий завтрак, который они, к явному неудовольствию мадам Снейп, оценить не смогли.

А спустя час на Тисовой улице появилась странная компания: женщина неопределенного возраста в странной одежде, высокий мужчина весь в черном, похожий на Дракулу из модного фильма ужасов, и юноша с растрепанными волосами, которого буквально тащил за собой таинственный «Дракула».

Компания прошла через всю улицу, привлекая внимания детишек и вызывая приступ бешенства у собак, и остановилась у дома № 4.

Юноша перекрестился, трижды плюнул через левое плечо, сжал в руке какую-то деревяшку и постучал.

* * *

Петунью Дурсль с самого утра преследовало плохое предчувствие. «Наверное, магнитные бури», – подумала она, продолжая готовить воскресный обед. Но червячок сомнения не исчезал. Когда в начале улицы залаяли собаки, Петунья добавила перец вместо соли, а когда раздался неуверенный стук в дверь и спустя несколько секунд истошный вопль Дадли, блюдо с горячим полетело на пол.

Не обращая внимания на разлетевшееся по всех кухне горячее, Петунья выбежала в гостиную и замерла, в ужасе уставившись на непрошеных гостей.

– Добрый день, тетя Петунья, – слабо улыбнулся ненавистный племянничек, который выглядел самым нормальным в этой компании. – Познакомьтесь, это Северус Снейп (сущий вампир, с точки зрения Петуньи), а это его мать, мадам Снейп (ведьма, да и только).

«Вампир» презрительно кивнул, а «ведьма» обворожительно улыбнулась, если улыбку женщины преклонного (в понимании Петуньи) возраста в молодежных тряпках, можно было назвать обворожительной.

– Северус, мадам Снейп, это моя тетя Петунья, а вон там в углу мой кузен Дадли, – Гарри не удержался и фыркнул. Наверное, это действительно была смешная картина: Дадли, который за последние годы прибавил еще десяток килограммов, прижимал руки к своей заднице и пытался поместиться в углу между телевизором и диваном. Безрезультатно, естественно.

На лестнице послышался грохот, и Гарри, тяжело вздохнув, добавил:

– А это мой дядя Вернон.

– Что ты здесь делаешь, гаденыш?! – завопил дядюшка, разбуженный воплем Дадли и грохотом разбившегося блюда. – И как ты посмел привести в мой дом этих уродов?!

Обворожительная улыбка сползла с лица Корнелии, и Северусу даже стало немного жаль Дурслей. Совсем чуть-чуть.

– Кого ты посмел назвать уродами, ничтожный маггл?! – прошипела мадам Снейп. Петунья побледнела, а Дадли заскулил и в очередной безуспешной попытке поместиться в углу скинул на пол телевизор. – Ты хоть знаешь, кто такие Снейпы?!

Вернон сначала покраснел, потом побледнел и стал пятиться назад.

– Стоять! – рявкнула «ведьма», направляя на будущего родственника волшебную палочку. – Никто и никогда не оскорблял Корнелию Снейп и не оставался безнаказанным!

Следующие десять минут были самыми счастливыми в жизни Гарри. «Месть сладка», – думал юноша, наблюдая, как Вернон узнавал на собственной шкуре, что такое чары щекотки, проклятие ватных ног, заклинание слизняков и танцевальное заклятие. Завершило наказание заклинание бега на месте. Убедившись, что все вещи в доме, имеющие хотя бы отдаленное отношение к эстетике, разбиты, перила на лестнице поломаны, а Вернон находится на грани сердечного приступа, Корнелия улыбнулась.

– Ну, а теперь, когда мы все познакомились, предлагаю присесть, и мы объясним причину нашего визита. Слизняков и разбитую посуду можете не убирать.

Северус одним взмахом палочки привел мебель в порядок и, подождав, пока Корнелия удобно устроится на диване, сел с другой стороны. Гарри ничего не оставалось, как присесть между будущей «свекровью» и «женихом». Петунья помогла Вернону упасть в кресло, после чего, держась за спину, уселась сама. Дадли продолжал поскуливать в углу, держась за задницу.

– Я и не знала, что генетические эксперименты на животных достигли такого уровня, – задумчиво сказала мадам Снейп, смотря на Дадли.

– О чем ты, мама? – удивленно приподнял бровь Северус.

– Посмотри на этого маггла, сынок. Это же явная мутация. Скорей всего, это результат впрыскивания генов кабана на ранней стадии беременности. Я читала об овечке Долли, когда жила в Ницце.

– Не смейте оскорблять моего сына! – взвизгнула Петунья. – Дадлик, иди к себе в комнату, сынок. Я скажу, когда эти люди уйдут.

Наверное, впервые в жизни Дадли решил послушаться мамочку и поспешно ретировался в свою комнату.

– Итак, о чем вы хотели с нами поговорить? – как можно более вежливо спросила Петунья.


End file.
